Slayers of the Old Republic
by Michael Weyer
Summary: The Hellmouth's collapse sends Buffy into a galaxy far, far away....4000 years in the past. BuffyStar Wars: KoTOR crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book I: Arrival/Endar Spire

By Michael Weyer

Buffy the Vampire Slayer owned by Mutant Enemy

Star Wars owned by Lucasfilm

Knights of the Old Republic created by Bioware Entertainment

Frankly, I'm surprised no one has come up with this before. All comments are welcomed but for fans of KOTOR, keep in mind, some Buffy fans may not have played the game so be careful spilling secrets and such. Hope you enjoy.

A stone.

That was all that stood before Buffy Summers and the last leap to get out of the rapidly collapsing Hellmouth. A simple loose stone, like the others that flew around the chaos of the falling town. In other circumstances, it wouldn't have mattered one bit. But in this case, it made all the difference.

She was running along a roof, prepared to make the jump to an adjourning one when her foot stumbled upon that loose stone. She fell forward, trying to keep her balance but it was too late and she fell onto the roof. She gasped loud, trying to rouse herself even as she felt the roof slowly give way under her.

Buffy yelled as she reached for a handhold, something, anything, to slow her fall but the entire structure was giving way underneath her. She felt herself being turned around as the building slid into the rapidly expanding pit. She thought she heard a familiar voice screaming her name from up close but she couldn't make it out over the roar that filled her ears.

She turned as the building finally fell apart and she felt herself going into freefall. She saw the maw of the Hellmouth opened up, energy flowing about. She realized it was over, that there was no way she could escape. Her mind flowed to all the people she was leaving behind. Giles, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Faith, the Potentials….Angel.

_Keep them safe,_ was her last thought and prayer just before she tumbled into the waiting hole. _Keep them safe…and don't let them bring me back again._

And then she was in the Hellmouth, feeling its energies tearing at her, feeling herself ripped in a dozen different directions, heard herself scream as light filled her vision….

And then she landed on something hard.

She lay for a few moments, shivering all over as her mind tried to pull itself back together again. She realized she was on a metal floor and could smell smoke filling her nostrils. She slowly pulled her head up to see the bizarre tableau before her.

Two figures stood in the middle of the room. It appeared they had been fighting, somehow, both distracted by her sudden appearance but were right back at it. One was clad head to toe in what looked like large black robes, a helmet covering his face completely. The other was a quite striking young woman whose brown hair was held in a ponytail and who wore some rather elaborate robes. Both of them held what looked like a blade of light in their hands. The dark man's was red while the woman's was yellow.

Buffy stared at the battle before her, not understanding what she was seeing. She witnessed the two going at it, neither giving the other any quarter. The man gestured with his hand and a piece of metal suddenly rose from the floor and flew at the woman. She managed to back up enough to strike it with her light blade and then blocked the attempted thrust by the man.

Buffy slowly got to her feet and looked around. She saw the bodies of several people spread out in the room. Some wore robes similar to the woman's. The others wore dark hoods and suits like the man's. Something caught Buffy's eye and she turned to see a large window facing out into…

Stars.

Buffy blinked three times before she could accept that she truly was looking into outer space. Not just that, but a space where some sort of battle was going on, ships of various types flying around and streams of light criss-crossing the darkness.

The sound of the battle got her attention as the dark garbed man slammed his saber at the woman's, sending her stumbling back. He hissed something in a language Buffy could not understand. The woman replied in a defiant tone as she prepared to lunge.

Buffy didn't have the slightest clue what was going on around her or who these people were. However, if all those years as the Slayer had taught her anything, it was recognizing evil. And this guy practically wore it like cologne. With that, Buffy immediately launched herself at him.

The man gasped as her foot hit his back, sending him stumbling forward. He whirled on her and held out his hand. A blast of lightning extended from it and hit Buffy straight in the chest. She screamed in pain as she was sent flying back, landing hard against a wall.

Suddenly, the room seemed to explode, an entire section of the ceiling collapsing onto them, smoke and sparks spreading around. The man was struck by a large piece of ceiling and pinned down to the ground just as coil flew about to strike him. His body jerked and spasmed for several moments before going still.

Buffy flopped on the floor, her body raked with pain and cold. Shadows began to fall across her eyes as she saw the woman move to the man and take the mask off. She stared at him, then at Buffy and moved toward her. Her face was lined with concern and it was the last thing Buffy saw before darkness claimed her….


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book I: Arrival/Endar Spire

By Michael Weyer

Buffy's eyes slowly blinked open. It took her mind a few moments to realize she was awake. Her eyes moved over the tiled ceiling above her as she took in her surroundings. She lay on a bed, now clad in only a thin robe under the blankets. She sat up, wincing at the pain rocketing through her body. She felt…different somehow. Weak, which wasn't too surprising, but still…she just felt different.

"Good morning." Buffy started and whipped her head around. She saw that woman from the…ship…standing near the bed, a light smile on her face. "How do you feel?" she asked, her voice sounding like it had a slight accent but Buffy couldn't place it.

"Um…ok, I guess," Buffy said. "Ah, I'm a little…confused. I mean, even more so than I usually am."

"Understandable," the woman said. "From what I gather…you had no idea where you were when we found you."

Buffy frowned, suspicion erupting inside her. "What, you read my mind?"

The woman looked away before nodding. "I'm sorry, normally such an intrusion is against the Jedi codes but this was a serious situation."

"Jedi?" Buffy's anger was offset by the confusion at the bizarre circumstances around her.

"My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bastila Shan, Jedi Knight. You are on the planet Dantooine, at the Jedi Enclave. It may be difficult for you to accept but you are in a galaxy far, far away from your own."

Buffy stared at her, blinking at this sudden news. "Wow," she whispered. "That's…um…wow…"

Bastila frowned. "You believe me?"

Buffy nodded. "I know what I saw in that ship. And hell, with my life, I'm more open to the wackiness than most people would be."

"Yes, I could see that," Bastila stated.

Buffy furrowed her brow. "I just realized…you're speaking English."

"No, actually, you're hearing English," Bastila said. "You were gravely injured by Revan and I had to use my Jedi abilities to stabilize you long enough to get you to medical treatment. It was afterward that you were brought here for further attention and the Jedi Council ensured you were not a danger to us. As part of that, we allowed a…connection, you could say, in your mind so you could understand Basic."

"There's that word again, Jedi," Buffy said as she moved to get out of the bed. "Just who are you guys?"

"Jedi Knights are the protectors of the galaxy," Bastila announced. Buffy couldn't help noting that the tone was the same one Giles used when he talked about the history of Slayers. "We use our connection to the Force to enhance our abilities, mental and physical. We would prefer to stay out of battle but the war has forced us into it."

"War?" Buffy shook her head. "God, I feel like I've walked into the middle of a David Lynch movie. What war? And who was that freak who shocked me?"

"That was Darth Revan," Bastila explained. "He was the Dark Lord of the Sith." Seeing Buffy was about to speak, Bastilla quickly went on. "The Sith are the opposite of the Jedi. They use the dark side of the Force, to enhance their power and evil."

"Force? What Force?"

"To put it simply…it is an energy field extending around all living things. It binds us, protects us and some have the ability to manipulate it in various ways. We Jedi do it to keep the peace in the Republic. But the Sith use it for domination." Bastila smiled. "I believe you know more of it than us."

"I do?" Buffy frowned.

"Yes. It seems you have a connection to the Force."

"Me!" Buffy's eyes blinked out. "I…I don't even know what the hell it is, how can I have a connection to it?"

Bastila shrugged. "We…do not know. It is unheard of. But then, so is your arrival. It may be that this is part of some larger plan of the Force to aid us in our battle. You did keep Revan off-balance enough for his fate to be sealed."

"So, tall, dark and gruesome is gone?"

"He is no longer a threat," Bastila confirmed. "Sadly, this no doubt means his apprentice, Darth Malak, will assume power."

"Let me guess. He makes Revan look like a pussycat?"

"Revan's skill was in strategy. Malak is more…forceful."

Buffy was now pacing, feeling the strength returning to her body. "Um…I know this may sound like a stupid question but…you don't have any way I could get back to my home, do you?"

Bastila sadly shook her head. "I am sorry. We do not have the technology to send someone across galaxies. Even if we did, we have no idea how to find your world and send you back." She reached to place a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I am truly sorry, Buffy Summers…but I fear you are stuck here."

Buffy hissed inside herself, trying to gauge her feelings. Oddly, she didn't feel as torn as she thought she might. Maybe it was still partial shock from all that had happened. Maybe it was the fact she had already died once. Whatever it was, she somehow accepted this woman's word, that, at least for the future, she was going to be in this strange new land.

"So…what now?" she softly asked.

Bastila smiled. "Now, we see the Council. I believe they have an offer to make you. One I do think you will want to take."

"Lead the way," Buffy said. She paused and looked Bastila over. "But please. Tell me that is not the dress code cause me and robes? Not happening."

Bastila's mouth thinned as she fixed the young woman with a look. Something told her this was going to be a tougher chore than she had anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book I: Arrival/Endar Spire

By Michael Weyer

Author's note: This is exposition for the Buffy fans so KOTOR ones can skip this chapter. For the uninitiated, just put on the John Williams score for the opening of every film and imagine this in big yellow letters stretching across the screen…..

It is four thousand years before the rise of the Galactic Empire. The Old Republic is still the ruling power of the galaxy. It is a time when the Jedi are at the zenith of their power.

But so are the Sith.

It has been ten years since the start of the Mandalorian Wars, when the fierce and battle-hungry Mandalorian clans launched an attack on the Republic. The Republic asked the Jedi for aid but the Council refused, fearing the implications of taking such a stand.

Two young, powerful and charismatic Jedi, Revan and Malak, disagreed with the Council's decision. They persuaded hundreds of Jedi to join them in taking the fight to the Mandalorians. The war raged for five years and was finally won at the battle of Malachor, the entire world ravaged by the attack.

Immediately afterward, Revan and Malak suddenly left for the Outer Rim, beyond the reach of the Republic. Contact was lost and it was believed they had perished. However, less than a year later, they returned at the head of a fleet of ships of a design never seen before. Revan announced himself to be Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith, Malak his apprentice.

The heroes had returned as conquerors.

The galaxy was soon engulfed in a new and more dangerous war and this time, the Jedi could not stay on the sidelines. However, their numbers were soon whittled, not just by battle but by the number of Jedi who turned to the Dark Side and joined the Sith.

Two years ago, the war took a turn when the Jedi laid a trap for Revan. Bastila Shan led a force to capture or kill the Dark Lord. It is arguable who might have emerged victorious but both fighters had neglected one fact: Treachery is the way of the Sith. Malak ordered his ship to fire on Revan's, to destroy his friend and master. And he succeeded.

Malak took the mantle of Sith Lord and has now led the Sith forces. While lacking the tactical mind of Revan, his brutality and the massive army he commands make him a fearsome foe that the Jedi and the Republic have barely been able to stop.

During the fight with Revan, Bastila Shan found a young woman who, despite no training, had a great presence in the Force. Despite her age, the Jedi Council chose to train this woman, now using the name Elianne Somers, as a Jedi.

Her training has progressed well and now Padawan Somers is accompanying her Master on a mission on the _Endar Spire_. High above the planet Taris, the lives of them, a soldier and a smuggler will take directions that will affect the galaxy…


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book I: Arrival/Endar Spire

By Michael Weyer

"You know what I heard someone say recently?" Elianne Somers was asking as she lugged the large case over her shoulder. "I heard someone say that 'Padawan' is just the fancy Jedi term for 'intern.'"

Bastila did her best to ignore her student as she led the way to their quarters. "What have I told you about hanging around disreputable establishments, Padawan?"

"What have I told you about the fact I prefer you actually using my name?" Buffy Summers asked as she followed Bastila into the room. She set the case down, letting out a huff of breath. "Damn, I forgot how much I miss Slayer strength."

Bastila did her best to subdue the sigh from her lips but enough of it got out for Buffy to fix her with a glare. "Hey, I'm sorry but it meant a lot to me to be the Slayer!"

"I know it did," Bastila said as she turned to Buffy. "I remember your reaction when your training began and you realized your abilities were…lessened."

Buffy snorted. "Lessened? Try almost non-existent! I mean, I still have some strength and agility but nowhere near what I had before!"

"But your Force connection has grown stronger," Bastila noted. "That should mean something."

Buffy shrugged and brushed the learner braid from her face. Her hair was cut short at the nape of her neck aside from that braid. She was clad in a pair of dark slacks and a light tan tunic top with boots, her typical uniform. Bastila was nearby in her own usual dress, the same one she had been wearing when Buffy had met her two years earlier.

"It just pisses me off," Buffy complained. "Maybe it was the spell or maybe it was the leap into the Hellmouth but it just isn't fair that I lose something that's a major bonus for me. Especially in a time of war!"

"Buffy," Bastila said, her tone softening. "I know you still have period of difficulty adjusting to all this. You have gone much further in the training than we had expected but there is more to being a Jedi than just the power. You must master your emotions as well."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I've heard this before…"

"But not listened," Bastila said. "Buffy, I am trying my best, I truly am. I would much rather prefer you stay with the Temple and learn more there but they insist I bring you with me on my missions."

"I know, I know," Buffy said as she sat on the bed. "But hey, I do better learning on the job."

Bastila shook her head. "I would have hoped your sense of humor would have improved in the last few years."

"Hey, don't knock the humor! Wit can cut as well as a lightsaber!"

Bastila sighed deeply. "Padawan, please. I do not need your anger and loose feelings interfering in my own mind. I must save my strength for my battle meditation. Without it, we may be lost."

In the two years they'd spent together, Buffy had learned that, while quite intelligent and caring, Bastila was also one of the most arrogant people she'd ever met. Sure, her battle meditation was a key reason the Republic was surviving but it didn't make her the second coming. Too often, she reminded Buffy of how Wesley was when he first arrived, assuming he knew everything and that Buffy would just follow his lead.

Of course, Bastila's arrogance was partially matched by the Council. Buffy admired them for their wisdom but it had struck her that the main Council members had probably not been in any real battles for quite some time. She had fought Sith before, she knew their power and strength. Sure, she had this Force thing helping her out but it was still hard. She wondered if anyone in the Council had ever actually fought a Sith or they just went with the whole "trust in the Force" line that Bastilla seemed to swallow completely.

She felt her teacher's hard stare and winced. "Broadcast those too loud, didn't I?"

"Yes," Bastila coolly said.

Buffy rubbed her neck. "I still have to control my thoughts."

"You have been resistant to reading other people, I have noticed."

"I, ah, had a bad experience with mind-reading once," Buffy said with a wince. "I guess I'm better at feeling people out."

"You have shown great promise there," Bastila acknowledged. "Which is one key reason I need you with me for this mission."

"Why? We meeting someone big?" Buffy asked.

"A contact," Bastila said. "He should already be on the ship. He has great translation skills and will be needed for an important mission for the Council."

"Which is?"

"I will explain in good time, Padawan."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I should have seen that coming."

Bastila rose and moved to the door. "We should be coming out of hyperspace over Taris soon. I need to speak to the captain about our next stop."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "If I didn't know better, Bastila, I'd swear you enjoyed bossing the soldiers around."

"Do not be ridiculous," the Jedi said as she headed toward the door. "And please, once again. Try to call me Master."

"Not gonna happen."

"It is tradition."

"Bastila…I'm grateful for your training and for helping me deal with all this craziness I've found myself in," Buffy said, meaning it. "But I am simply not going to call a woman my Master. It…it's icky."

Bastila sighed and shook her head before she left. Buffy lay back on the bed, brushing her braid away as she looked up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tried to enter a meditative state. She felt some tension within her for reasons she couldn't quite figure out yet. Perhaps it was the idea of once more going into battle.

It had taken some time for Buffy to handle the fact that this was a war and the rules she had lived by no longer applied. The first time she had killed another human, it had shook her. True, it was a Sith who was ready to slice her in half with his lightsaber but it had still effected her. Bastila had helped her deal with that guilt, to let her know that, while the Jedi preferred not to fight, they knew circumstances often left them no choice.

She had fought many times since, against Dark Jedi, Sith troops, sometimes simple smugglers and mercenaries. She had done her best to avoid killing them but sometimes…she'd had to do what needed to be done. She didn't know whether or not to be troubled by how little it was starting to effect her now.

She felt the engines hum and the ship jerk a bit as it came out of hyperspace. She felt the crew as they moved about their business, readying for a short layover at Taris. She felt…

Her eyes shot open as dozens of new thoughts and images filled her mind. Even before the ship shook, she knew what was happening. She shot to her feet and looked out the nearest viewport. She saw the sharp, dark configurations of Sith fighters zipping outside, their green bolts of cannon fire raking the _Spire_. Alarms began to ring as Buffy's hand reached down to her lightsaber and she took off for the door.

_You think I'd have learned, there's no such thing as relaxing. Nice to know some things are universal constants._


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers of the Old Republic

Book I: Arrival/Endar Spire

By Michael Weyer

The alarms raged throughout the entire ship as Buffy raced down the hallways. She had her lightsaber out, reaching out with her senses to the nearest conflict.

She didn't have to reach very far.

As she rounded a corner, she saw a trio of Republic soldiers in combat with several Sith assailants. The Sith all looked alike in their silver armor, helmets covering their heads completely, giving them the look of more machine than men. They were cold and professional as they opened fire on the Republic soldiers, whose red-orange armor and open-faced helmets were far less formidable.

Buffy watched as two of the soldiers were cut down and instantly instinct took over. She thumbed the switch and her lightsaber ignited. The sound caught one soldier as he spun around toward her, his weapon out. Buffy swung her blade and it cut across his gun and then his chest.

One of the other soldiers turned to face her but Buffy was far too fast and he joined his compatriot on the floor. The third spun around but it was the opening the remaining soldier needed to fire at him from behind. The man nodded to Buffy. "Thanks."

"No problem," Buffy said. "Have you see Bastila?"

The soldier shook his head. "No. But the attack happened so fast…"

"Which way is the bridge?" Buffy asked.

"This way, come on," the soldier said as he led her toward a nearby hatch. Sparks flew about as they moved, the ship still shaking from laser bolts.

The loudspeakers crackled as a voice suddenly echoed through the ship. "This is Carth Onasi. The Sith have launched boarding parties. All personnel to the bridge immediately!"

"Damn, it's worse than I thought," the soldier said as he reached the doorway. He quickly tapped the keypad to open it. "Hopefully, Onasi can get Bastila off-----"

Buffy was listening. Instead, she was reaching out with the Force to see if there were any Sith troopers behind the doorway. Her eyes widened as she felt a dark tremor in the Force. "Wait, don't open-----"

Her warning was too late as the doorway slid open. The soldier froze in shock and terror at the figure before him. It was garbed completely in a black form fitting suit and hood with a black mask over its face, leaving just its eyes visible. The soldier barely had time to move before the Dark Jedi struck, its red lightsaber streaking in the air to slice the young man's head right off its shoulders.

Buffy didn't give the Sith the chance to enjoy the kill but lunged forward, swinging out her blade. The Dark Jedi was driven back, surprised by the young Jedi's prowess. They moved down the hallway, her green blade clashing with his red as they moved about, each trying to gain some sort of opening on the other. Around them, the ship shook and sparks flew from broken wiring. Buffy heard another door at the other end of the hall opening but blocked it out, concentrating solely on the battle.

That instinct that had served her so well over the years, both as a Slayer and a Jedi, called to her now. She spared a quick glance over to a nearby conduit that was sparking and knew what was going to happen. She backed up and deliberately left herself an opening. As she hoped, the Dark Jedi saw it and lunged forward. Buffy leaped out of the way and the man's lightsaber struck the conduit. It immediately exploded into his face, sending him flying back against the wall with shrapnel covering his entire body.

Buffy let out a long breath, turning her saber off and turning to the two men in the doorway. One had the look of a veteran with a crew cut and a blaster in his hand. The other…

"Angel?" Buffy whispered. She blinked and realized it wasn't him. There was a resemblance however. Strong handsome features, short dark hair and a good build clad in black pants, a light shirt and a black vest jacket with gloves. "Sorry. You sort of look like someone I know."

"I get that sometimes," the man said. "Vance Jarcen, this is Trask Ulgo."

"Ellaine Somers," Buffy gave her adopted name. "Have you two seen Bastila?"

"No," Trask said. "But she could still be at the bridge. We'd better get up there fast, come on!" He raced toward the side hallway as Buffy and Vance stared at one another.

"Take charge guy," Buffy noted.

"Yeah, pisses me off," Vance said as they followed the soldier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few moments for them to reach the bridge. The doors slid open and Buffy was immediately blocking laser fire with her lightsaber. There were a half dozen Sith soldiers on the bridge, the only people on it still alive. One was struck by the deflected bolts and went down. Behind her, Vance had drawn a blaster and was firing back at the soldiers as he ducked for cover behind some consoles. Trask moved against the doorway as he returned fire himself.

In moments, the bridge was clear, Buffy frowning as she looked around. "Dammit, she's not here!"

"At the risk of sounding cowardly, which I'm not," Vance announced as he rose up. "Shouldn't we be trying to get off this damn ship before it blows apart?"

"We need to find Bastila first!" Trask stated. "She's our primary responsibility!"

"Don't have to tell me," Buffy stated.

There was a crackle over the loudspeakers and then Carth's voice intoned again.

"This is Carth Onasi. Bastila's pod is away, repeat away. All crews to the escape pods. I repeat all crews to the escape pods!"

"Oh, he couldn't have told us five minutes ago?" Vance complained.

"Come on, escape pods are down this way!" Trask said as he led them out of the other side of the bridge. They were heading to an intersection in the hall when Buffy slowed. Seeing this, Vance stopped and frowned. "What are you doing?"

Buffy shook her head. "Something…something's waiting for us."

"Dark Jedi?"

"Yeah but…darker."

The door before them opened to reveal another Dark Jedi. But this one was far more sinister than the one Buffy had fought earlier. He wore dark black armor with a collar that surrounded his neck completely. He was bald and his yellow eyes gleamed with pure malice. As he saw the three before him, he twirled his arm and his lightsaber ignited. Like Bastila's, it was double-bladed but both ends were blood red.

"I'll handle him," Trask said, pushing aside the duo. "You get to the escape pods!"

"Trask, no!" Vance yelled. "He'll kill you!"

Trask ignored him, moving in as he pulled out a standard issue vibroblade. The Dark Jedi made a wicked smile just as the doors lid shut. Vance pounded a fist on it but it was stuck tight. "Dammit!"

"Come on," Buffy said, pulling him back. "We have to get out of here."

Vance reluctantly followed her as they made their way to the starboard section. "Not as many troops," he noted.

"Yeah, looks like the rats have deserted," Buffy intoned. "Which doesn't bode very well for us."

There was a buzz at Vance's belt. "Trask? Trask, come in!"

Vance pulled out a small communicator and spoke into it. "Trask is dead."

"Dammit," Carth's voice came over the speaker. "Okay, you two are almost at the escape pods. But there's a bunch of Sith in the next room."

Vance nodded. "Thanks. We'll be there." He shut the communicator off as they entered the small room. Seeing a security monitor nearby, he quickly brought up a view of the next room. There were five soldiers inside, one wearing the red armor of a commander. Buffy looked over the man's shoulder and nodded. "So, which you want?"

"Wait a sec…" Vance tapped a few keys on the monitor's board. "Let's save us some trouble." He hit a command and on the screen a conduit nearby erupted. Bolts of electricity raked out and hit all five of the Sith troops, electrocuting them instantly.

"Nice," Buffy noted in an impressed tone.

"You pick up a few tricks on the Outer Rim," Vance stated as he opened the door. They stepped over the bodies, Vance pausing long enough to strip off a blaster before opening the second door.

They found themselves looking down the blasters of a pair of pistols. They were held by a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, handsome with a seemingly permanent five o'clock shadow, dressed in brown pants and a dark brown tunic. He raised the pistols as he realized they weren't Sith. "Good, you made it. There's one last pod left."

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded.

"Carth Onasi. I'm a soldier of the Republic."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Vance asked with suspicion.

"Cool down," Buffy said. "Come on, let's get out of here." She moved and slid herself into the pod. Vance followed her and then Carth, shutting the hatch behind him. He pushed a button and all three jerked as the pod shot out of the ship. They looked out the viewport and saw the _Spire_, flame spurting out of several places as the Sith ship continued their fire. With a final convulsion, the ship erupted, exploding in a huge fireball that lit up the sky.

"Hope you guys have good insurance on those things," Vance dryly remarked. It earned him dark glares from both Buffy and Carth. "Ah…we're going pretty fast, aren't we?"

Carth moved to the small pad nearby and tried to punch in some numbers. "Ah, dammit, we're losing control!"

"Just what I wanted to hear," Buffy groaned as she set herself against the side of the pod. She glanced outside to see the atmosphere of Taris start to engulf the pod. All three felt the heat inside the pod rise as it started to burn on reentry. The viewport showed the shapes of skyscrapers flowing around them as the pod's velocity increased. "Hold on!" Carth yelled just before the pod hit the ground.

Buffy yelped as she was slammed against the side of the pod. Vance also yelled as he hit his head hard on the other side and fell limp. The pod skimmed along the streets before finally coming to a stop.

Carth kicked the door open and got out. He reached in to help Buffy out and together they pulled the limp body of Vance. "He's still alive," Buffy said, feeling his aura. She glanced about to get her bearings. They appeared to be in the middle of a massive city, the skyscrapers as high as she could see. She realized they appeared to be several hundred feet over the ground, on a giant platform that stretched out for blocks. At the moment, it was night and the streets were pretty much deserted.

Glancing about, Carth saw an apartment complex nearby. "Come on, maybe we can find some help in there." He put one of Vance's arm around his shoulder. Buffy took the other arm and they dragged the unconscious man with them.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone inside the hallways either so they could drag the man over without fear of discovery. "There has to be an empty apartment around here," Carth muttered.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and reached out. "Full…two Riordians…a family…" Her head jerked up toward one door a few yards down. "Empty."

They reached it and Carth moved so Buffy could hold Vance. Carth quickly moved to the door and fiddled with the lock. The door slid wide open and Buffy quickly brought the unconscious Vance in.

The room wasn't that spacious with a pair of beds, a desk, table, two chairs and a footlocker. Buffy carefully put Vance down on the bed and checked him out. "He's got a bad cut on his head but doesn't look too bad," she said.

Carth nodded as he shut the door. He looked Buffy over, frowning as he saw her lightsaber. "Wait…you're a Jedi."

"Ellaine Somers."

"Oh, yeah…Bastila's apprentice."

Buffy whirled her head toward him. "Did you see her? Is she safe?"

"I got her on an escape pod just before the Sith overran the bridge," Carth told her. "She was pretty stubborn. I practically had to pick her up and throw her in."

Buffy grinned. "Damn, wish I could have seen that." She turned to Vance, rubbing the cut and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and attuned herself to the Force. She let herself touch the man, her energy mixing with his to speed up the healing process. She had no idea what the situation was going to be here but she knew having another guy up and around fast would be a help.

Carth watched her do her work, curious but keeping silent. He knew he was still running on adrenaline, his hands tight on the blasters. He wasn't sure what the situation was on Taris now but he was a soldier and dedicated to doing his duty.

There was a sound on the other side of the door and Carth instantly went into soldier mode. He moved aside, his pistol up as he kept back from the door. It opened and a figure entered. It was a woman, wearing a dark uniform over her rather athletic but shapely body with a dark helmet over her head. Carth moved behind her and aimed his pistol at the back of her head. "Keep quiet," he hissed as the door shut behind him. "Don't move, don't make a sound and you won't get-----"

Before he even realized it, the woman had swung her leg back, bringing it hard right between Carth's legs. He gasped in pain and bent over, the blaster dropping. The woman ducked and swept her leg out, kicking Carth in the ankle and knocking him on his back. She moved over and pinned him down, her hand clutching his blaster and pointing it right at his head. "Picked the wrong apartment on the wrong night, asshole," she hissed.

There was another hiss, this one carrying with it the crackle of ozone and suddenly, a green blade of energy was at the woman's throat. "Back off," Buffy coolly said as she stood behind the woman. "We're not looking for trouble. But if you hurt him, I'm going to have to-----"

"B?"

Buffy froze at the single initial. "Excuse me?"

The woman seemed frozen herself and Buffy could feel shock flowing out of her. "B…is…is that you?"

Buffy frowned and pulled the lightsaber away as she backed up. The woman rose to her feet and faced her. She pulled the helmet off, letting a lush mane of dark hair free and showing her beautiful face, which currently held an expression of pure amazement. "Oh my God, B!"

Buffy's jaw dropped wide open as she stared at the last person in the universe she would have ever expected to find in a run-down apartment on an Outer Rim world.

"FAITH!"

**Well, that's a cliffhanger, eh? To be continued in Book II: Taris. **


End file.
